<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Man by Tachi_Sakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214372">Little Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon'>Tachi_Sakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing Into His Longest Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancer Inunaki Shion, Dancing, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Theater Manager Adriah Tomas, Whipped Adriah Tomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for the best night of my life,” Adriah breathed, thumbing Shion’s flushed cheeks, smudging the eyeliner that he was sure had taken time to perfect; but neither cared much. “Thank you so much, Shion.” </p><p> </p><p>Shion chuckled softly and Adriah’s heart fluttered. “You’re exaggerating,” he whispered as Adriah leaned in and closed the gap between, warm lips gently placed atop messily glossed. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I said before,” Adriah murmured, lips moving slowly against Shion’s, releasing every second passing, “I’m not exaggerating at all.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inunaki Shion &amp; Adriah Thomas, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing Into His Longest Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/gifts">slof</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved your tomashion royal au and I felt like I had to repay you for providing such an amazing fic for such an underrated pair ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adriah Tomas loves to watch people dance.  </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
The way they twirled and spun on the tips of their toes; the way their heels landed soundlessly on the ground to help the next series of elaborate figure eights along. He loves watching the way two people, partners, held each other and danced from the firmest floor to the far most edge of the stage, everlasting hope that the other would never let go; that connection between them that kept them moving, and most of the time, the partner never let go.</p><p> </p><p>He loved watching those quick dips and turns as a couple waltzed to tangos, jived to sambas and cha-cha'd back to the waltz. He loved the beautiful costumes with their many layers and glimmering decorations that light up the stage when the lights hit them just right. </p><p> </p><p>But there were many types of dancers. Stage performers were not the only types that Adriah enjoyed, nor were they the only types he'd seen. He enjoyed all dances from ballet with it's feather light movements all done on en point, to the sophisticated twirls and spins of ballroom and the cheery, jumpy excited kicks of the jive.  </p><p> </p><p>He enjoyed the music. The instrumentals that echoed throughout the world as the universe preformed all night as if just for him. He enjoyed the booming trumpets, the tinkling pianos, the weeping organs; every single one of them he enjoyed with all his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly, he enjoyed watching the performers flatter themselves as they mesmerized him. His eyes always sparkled when he watched the displays of everlasting grace, his heart leapt with every other form that they held and his smile widened with every curtsy before the curtain hung. His chest tightened with every climax, relaxing when it died down. Street dancing was another story. He loved the jolly cheers, sound of clanging tambourines in the streets at nights like this one. He loved the easiness and calm that contrasted with the formalities of the stages. In every type of performance, he enjoyed watching the women in their beautiful gowns, flowing skirts, elaborate costumes and sparkling heels. He enjoyed the men and their figures clad in suits and costumes they wore to match their partners.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, however, Adriah found himself wandering into a little village on the outskirts of the large town. Lanterns floated overhead like fireflies, music filled the streets and the happy tingling of tambourines sounded. Dancers of all kinds twirled down the streets and some even had little stands where a crowd stood cheering and clapping with huge smiles on their faces as if they hadn't a worry in the world.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little man, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wished that life was like dancing. He wished that it would be as effortless as the dancers made their leaps and twirls, hops and skips, steps and sways seem. He wished that he would be able to dance step in step with a partner of his own again, that he too would be able to wear one of those beautiful costumes.</p><p> </p><p>He wished to be as eye catching as the rest.</p><p> </p><p><em>when you stand by my side</em> </p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't think about such dreary things," Tomas sighs, shaking his head, "it's a beautiful night. I should enjoy myself. After all, it isn't every day that there's such a festive feel among towns."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then I know I don't have to hide from anyone  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wished that he was free as the music in the halls, around the streets, in the people’s hearts. He yearned to be as free as their movements and to find the freedom he wanted for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Such lovely lights,”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah Tomas looked around. In order to dance, he needed a partner. He needed someone to fit into his arms and lace their fingers before twirling and dipping.He needed to find someone who wanted to dance with him, and someone he wanted to dance with. He needed to find a perfect match.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I pray that we'll stay just that way</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The piece that set Adriah's clogs into rotation wasn't someone asking him to be his partner, but rather a firm, "Hello," from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hello—" he began, giddy as he turned around, figuring that he might be able to find a partner at last. But, when he came face to face with the other, the giddiness melted and was immediately replaced by a smitten smile. “Someone catch me,” Adriah breathed as he came face to face with who he thought was the one.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Till the day comes along when we catch the sun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Let's just say, that it was love at first sight. </p><p> </p><p>“On second thought, let me fall.”</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Adriah had never expected for the gods to favor him so. He never expected for them to push this beautiful specimen that was standing before him tonight; light hair, light eyes wearing a floating blouse to match with the layered skirts complete with a sash of coins. His heart nearly beat out of his chest, splintering his ribs when the dancer looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well," he stammered uselessly, his brain blank. It’s not as if his thought would help him much anyway, seeing as they were mostly focused on the beauty before him. "Well, I— hello,” he finished lamely, cursing himself for making an idiot out of himself. First impressions were everything and he just blew all his chances; or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The dancer tilted their head at him, adornments jangling softly. "You look like you’re about to die," he pointed out, and Adriah nearly melted into a puddle. How could a stranger have such a lovely voice, yet say something so pointless and straightforward, because Adriah was indeed about to ascend on the spot. Adriah’s eyes followed the dancer’s manicured hand as he held it up to him, a clear glass held gingerly in a small fist. “Water?”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah would have dissolved into a million screams right then and there if not for the air of the people around him reminding him of where he was. <em>Damn, he hadn't expected to meet an angel tonight.</em> Gulping, he took the glass from the dancer and raised it shakily to his lips, slopping some water over his blouse. “Thank you,” he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really alright?" The dancer asked again, this time squinting at Adriah's face as he lowered his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The first thought that coursed through his mind was, <em>his eyes holy fuck.</em> Forcing himself to maintain a somewhat steady facade, he nodded. "Yes," Adriah cursed himself as he squawked awkwardly, "I’m simply peachy,” he felt the need to grant the dancer a smile, so he did; but it must have turned out more like a grimace, for the other merely raised an eyebrow in question, “there’s no need to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not worrying." The dancer replied, still eying Adriah curiously. "It just wouldn't do much good if someone ended up hyperventilating during a performance."</p><p> </p><p>Adriah didn't hear him. His mind raced, completely spent. He could write a song to match the dancer's voice perfectly, how lovely it sounded to him.Even the music; he could imagine the soft tinkling of a piano and the gentle hymn of the harp supporting the dancer’s heavenly voice. He wondered if he had preformed yet, for if he hadn't, he would like to see him in action; and possibly become his second piece to fit. What a godly experience that would be.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Instead of asking him, however, in a brilliant moment if spent gay panic and tripping over the tongue, Adriah blurted, “Can you never stop talking?”</p><p> </p><p>The dancer quirked an eyebrow at him again, immediately pursing his glossed lips; arms crossed over his chest. "Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>Internally yelling at himself for being a starstruck idiot, Adriah repeated much more softly: "I meant, would you mind singing while you preformed? I-if you haven't yet already of course."</p><p> </p><p>His heart raced like Sea Biscuit did in the 1930's. He was embarrassing himself in front of the most angelic being he had ever seen in his life. It felt like a daydream gone nightmare. He hoped with every inch of his giant like being that the dancer wasn't laughing at him inside. He prayed in every tongue he could speak that he wouldn't ruin his impression forever. Waiting for the dancer's reply, he fisted his knuckles at his sides, shoulders trembling. </p><p> </p><p>"I,"</p><p> </p><p>Adriah held his breath as the dancer slowly averted his gaze and fixated himself on the hem of his skirt.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't preformed yet." The dancer murmured, a sheepish undertone taken to his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah willed himself to look back up and found himself drawn into perfectly lighten orbs, immediately melting upon contact.</p><p> </p><p>"But it is a special night," the dancer mused. "I suppose that—"</p><p> </p><p>Adriah's face slowly morphed into a gentle smile as he watched the dancer struggle to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"— what I mean to say is.."</p><p> </p><p>"You're flustered." Adriah chuckled despite himself, running the back of his neck. "Pardon me for saying so, but it is a very cute sight."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned as the dancer gave a jolt at his words and shot a sharp glare his way, cheeks flushed. </p><p> </p><p>"That's rich coming from someone having a mental breakdown in the streets," the dancer scoffed; Adriah nearly cooed at the pout on his lips despite the truth that had been shot at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah,” <em>Was it really that obvious?</em> Adriah did not want to find out, nor did he want for his cheeks to heat more than his oven did after three hours. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to rush things along. He really did. Adriah wanted an answer, he was desperate for an answer, and he hoped with all his clopping heart that he would get the "yes" he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>The dancer heaved a sigh, shoulders slacking. "Who am I to refuse a guest," he murmured waving a hand.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling as he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"I will gladly sing and dance with you," the dancer finished as he swept into a bow.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Adriah jumped up and quickly bounced out from his embarrassed state and lunged for the dancer. "<em>My angel</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em>?! My angel?!" The dancer hissed, thrashing in Adriah's arms. "What the— Hey! I have a name!”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah was too busy keeping the dancer in his hold. He was overflowing with joy, his heart was leaping and his mind was useless. His request had been accepted. He would get to see the scene sent from above and hear that voice sing.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you!" He cried in English. "Tonight, <em>nothing</em> will go wrong!"</p><p> </p><p>The dancer raised his hands and took hold of Adriah's arms, trying to pry the bear like human off of them. "Let go before you squash me." He let out a yelp as he was suddenly tackled to the ground, strong arms wrapped around his waist. Blinking in surprise, he looked up to see Adriah's beaming face all happily aglow. </p><p> </p><p>“You are the last piece to my long lost puzzle,”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah’s cheeks hurt from beaming so widely. Unwrapping himself gently from the dancer before standing up and lowering a hand to help him up to his feet, he placed a finger to his lips. “Later,” he grinned, “but since we are now partners, I believe the right thing to do is to exchange names.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe doing so before you tackled me would have been a better idea, no?” The dancer retorted, sweeping his hands over his skirts.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adriah laughed easily and nodded. “Perhaps,” he agreed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dancer made a small sound at the back of his throat and peeled his gaze away from Adriah, arms crossed over his chest. “So,” he sighed, “names, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, names.”</p><p> </p><p>“You go first.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” Adriah said, eyes glistening. “I am Adriah Tomas, a manager of a theater and spectator for tonight.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Inunaki,” the dancer answered simply, “Inunaki Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah’s heart softened even more than he thought was humanly possible. “Shion,” he repeated, the name rolling his tongue easily, “beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Adriah was telling the truth. He really wasn’t. </p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Little girl you're runnin' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“An angel,”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah’s eyes only widened further and further until the only thing reflected in his dark irises was Inunaki Shion and all his glory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come catch my hand I'm near you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The way he dipped and turned, spun and swayed took Adriah’s breath away. The way he looked so free and light, beads of sweat acting like a crown of crystals upon his brow and his smile. Adriah didn’t think that his heart would pull through of Shion were to flash him that beautiful smile one more time.</p><p> </p><p><em>Little girl you're singin'</em> </p><p> </p><p>His voice was even more magical than he had imagined it to be, blending in perfectly with the clicking and clanging of tambourines and the cheers of the crowd as they clapped and stomped in sync.</p><p> </p><p><em>Come close to me I hear you</em> </p><p> </p><p>He knew at once, that there was no escaping the spell cast upon him called Inunaki Shion. He was all he could hear and see.</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“That,” Adriah rasped as he found his voice, eyes gone completely wide as Shion slowly made his way towards him, sighing and fanning himself with a stray fan he had picked up from one of the stands, “was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!”</p><p> </p><p>Shion laughed hoarsely, “You’re exaggerating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all!”</p><p> </p><p>"But now,” Adriah suddenly felt himself shying before Shion as they held leveled gazes, “would you mind—no,” he shook his head an set his worlds right. Locking gazes with Shion, he decided. “Will you dance with me?" He finally blurted, cheeks flaming as he dropped himself into a clumsy bow before the person who had been dancing so beautifully for him just moments before, sticking out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Shion stared down at him, glossed lips parted and lined eyes lidded. "Why would you want to dance with me?" He found himself asking. "There are thousands of other dancers to choose from," he gestured at the flowing figures behind him with a dainty hand, blouse sleeves flowing, "take your pick."</p><p> </p><p>Adriah shook his head, still bowing. "I've already taken my pick since the moment I saw you." He whispered, fingers straining as if he ached for Inunaki's fingers to meet his; waiting for their hands to mold into each other's grip and to pull one another closer. "It's you, and only you."</p><p>
  
</p><p>He held his breath, awaiting Shion’s answer. His eyes must have been shut somewhere along the way, because the next thing Adriah knew, he felt a hand curl around his and heard a small sigh from above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Raise yourself, please.”</p><p> </p><p>So he did. Adriah clambered up to his feet and nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes,” was the soft command.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly cracked each eye open, face splitting into a wide smile as he met Shion’s light eyes. “Okay,” he said again.</p><p> </p><p>Shion shook his head, his own smile appearing slowly on his face. “I’ll dance with you,” he said, “Adriah.”</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <br/>
  <br/>
<br/>
<em>You're growin' old, my mother's cold</em></p><p> </p><p>Adrian knew that he hadn’t made a mistake. Shion’s hands fit perfectly with his, their fingers laced and holding each other together as they spun and leaped in opposite directions, arms straining to keep them in their little circle that they created for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah’s chest heaved and his lips trembled. He was tired, but happy beyond imagination. His eyes darted from place to place, taking in the blurring scenery as he let his movements go free; the rapid spinning coming to halt whenever he met soft violet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now it's time that you learned </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His heart was soaring with Shion. He was feverish with ecstasy as he let Shion take the reigns, leading the elaborate steps and sways. Today, he was the student and Shion was the mentor. Today, tonight, he would learn everything he could and Shion would teach him in every way possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>what it meant to be mature</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You really are an angel,” Adriah gasped as he and Shion came close, their chests pressed flush against each other’s.</p><p> </p><p>Shion granted him a shaking smile and shook his head, resting a hand on his shoulder as Adriah placed his own on his hip. “Again, you’re exaggerating.”</p><p> </p><p><em>There's no such place as make believe</em> </p><p> </p><p>“I <em>never</em> exaggerate.” Adriah smirked, twisting Shion around and letting his back bend in ways that even the most flexible dancers that he has ever seen couldn’t, a slim leg slowly raising towards the starry sky.</p><p> </p><p>Shion’s hands gripped at Adriah’s arms for dear life, holding on as they picked up their pace, working into a spin. “Never,” he gasped as they noses just barely bumped together, “say never,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But when I look at your face, </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Shion has a lovely face,</em> Adriah observed. Make up smudged, mouth hanging agape and jaw slacked as beads of sweat slipping down the sides of his neck as he stared at Adriah, violet eyes wider than blooming orchids. <em>A face handcrafted by the gentlest of angels.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“You have a lovely face,” he voiced his thoughts, “it’s as if angels made you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not so sure about angels,” Shion answered easily as Adriah went for another quick dip, their hands tightening around each other’s and Adriah’s strong arm supporting his back, “you might be warmer if you had said satan.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm not so sure</em> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re too beautiful to compare to such vile beings.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I said the same about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exaggerating.” Adriah smiled, repeating Shion’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Shion pursed his lips. “Hey, no using my words against me.” He chided. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Adriah chuckled, “Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little girl you're runnin'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>If this is what love feels like, I don’t want it to ever end</em>, ran through Shion’s muddled mind. He too, was falling fast for the dark haired man that had had such a panic over him. His heart thudded painfully with every step and dropped with every dip. It leapt into his throat every time Adriah spun him away from his chest and then pulled him back, as if he would never let go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come catch my hand I'm near you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ever going to let go of me?” Shion decided to ask when he let himself be held In Adriah’s warm hold for a moment longer.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Adriah shook his head and extended his arm, the space between them growing yet the closeness never disappearing. “Never again.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Little girl you're singin'</em> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a sap.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you new at dancing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhat. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem like it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come close to me I hear you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With every twirl, every sway of the hips, every step, he fell faster and faster to the hot ground— in love. The bright eyes made his heart pirouette in his chest, his knees do trembling pliés and stomach do miraculous summersaults. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Adriah never wanted to wake up from this dream. It was by far the best one he had ever had in a long time, and he wasn’t prepared to let it go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You and me is what I see</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Us,” Adriah said softly, prompting Shion to glance up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look around at anything else.” Adriah’s voice was as light as the flutes in the background. “It’s just you and me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion’s lips curved. “<em>Us</em>,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And that's the way its gonna stay</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shion found himself swept away by Adriah’s frisk movements. He let himself be lulled by the sounds of his squeaking dress shoes and the flutter of their blouses in the wind.</p><p> </p><p> <em>and it will always be</em></p><p> </p><p>Adriah let the spell of Shion’s ragged breathing be cast over him as he moved faster and faster, pulling Shion with him, the soles of his feet burning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So little man, please understand</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lord</em>,” Adriah let slip past his parted lips, “I love you Shion.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In this world with all its land</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shion spun, Adriah’s arm crossing over his chest as the other raised into the air, fingers still entwined. “We just met,”</p><p> </p><p><em>You're all I see</em> </p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Adriah panted, hair disheveled, cheeks blotchy and buttons undone. When they had become undone, Shion didn’t know, but it suited Adriah. It must’ve happened when he had clutched at him earlier. “Not when you’re all I see.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little girl you're runnin'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, hold me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never let go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. I intend to keep it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come catch my hand I'm near you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Adriah—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Faster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Faster?”</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded as his head lolled back, Adriah’s hands holding him in place by his waist. “<em>Please</em>,”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion found himself above the stars.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Little girl you're singin'</em></p><p> </p><p>“Your voice is everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d take that as a compliment if I knew in what context everything means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything, everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that supposed to tell me something?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adriah nodded. “It’s supposed to tell you everything.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come close to me I hear you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shion was close. His body was tingling in anticipation and his shoes had flown off; soon his hand would follow with the way they were held by Adriah.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah's blood coursed wildly through his veins, his body felt hot with excitement as he held the hand that led him into ecstasy for dear life; his feet stepping in sync with the bare feet beside his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little girl you're runnin'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shion’s hips swayed and Adriah’s hands stayed in place.</p><p> </p><p><em>Come catch my hand I'm near you</em> </p><p> </p><p>Adriah’s legs moved, and Shion’s feet met every step.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little girl you're singin'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shion gasps and Adriah replies with soft pants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come close to me I hear you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are the one,” Adriah finally manages as the dances come to an end; but he and Shion are still grasping hands. “You are the one I needed all this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion shrugs. “Maybe believing in true love can do you some good.”</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>   <br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
But like all good things, this one had to come to and end.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
The music finally came to a halt and the dancing slowly faded away until only he and Shion were the only ones left standing in the middle of the streets, tangled in each other’s arms as they gazed at each other, lit up and in love as if this was how it was meant to be.</p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
“Thank you for the best night of my life,” Adriah breathed, thumbing Shion’s flushed cheeks, smudging the eyeliner that he was sure had taken time to perfect; but neither cared much. “Thank you so much, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion chuckled softly and Adriah’s heart fluttered. “You’re exaggerating,” he whispered as Adriah leaned in and closed the gap between, warm lips gently placed atop messily glossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said before,” Adriah murmured, lips moving slowly against Shion’s, releasing every second passing, “I’m not exaggerating at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>